


Excuse You

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Autistic Character, M/M, internalized ableism, just a little character study about an autistic joel i needed to get out, nothing special and not really finished per say but im not planning on adding to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a thing I wrote about an autistic!Joel. I just feel like i needed to write it. nothing that great really. more of a character study than anything really? idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse You

You've always been a little different. Not necessarily in a bad way you suppose, but ..different. You've always been good about hiding your differences though. Its for the best really. You remember from your childhood when your mom would always put her hand on your leg to stop it from bouncing, or grab your hands to stop you from moving them. It made you sad and frustrated at the time, but as an adult you know its for the best. Its not okay to be like you are. At least everyone seems to think. 

You see people online use it as an insult. You feel like you've been punched in the gut anytime you see that word as a way of implying people are stupid. Thats not what it means. Thats not what it means at all. And on the other hand, there are those who want to cure it. No, just no. This is just the way I was born and its the way you are. Its as much a part of you as any personality trait or anything. You don't need a cure for something that isn't sick.

Sometimes bad days come. Some days words just don't make much sense and you have to manage a way to get out of any plans that require you. You've never told them, but you think they know. Its probably somewhere written in your records anyways. It seems like they always give you a little more slack than they should. You hate days like these. You know you can hear the words, your hearing is fine, its just connections aren't being made somewhere and it sounds like gibberish. Sometimes it even works the other way. You've always been a little awkward around others, but the days where you can hardly speak at all are worse. On days like those you just like to stay home and try to get your head together. Just sort of curl up in a mass of soft blankets and maybe listen to some music. Just sort of get yourself back together.

You wouldn't say you had many friends. Of course, since you work at Rooster Teeth, most people who work there would treat you as if you were friends. Most of the time you just hang out in your office getting done whatever you needed to get done that day. Planning is something you like a lot. Planning is unfortunately something that isn't always something that gets done at Rooster Teeth. Sometimes you end up getting pulled into projects or videos that you hadn't counted on being a part of. It bothers you, but the end is worth it. Almost anything you're in, you consider to be good. One thing you do plan is when might want to pop in for an appearance in an AHWU. Its always fun messing with the Achievement Hunters. You're never sure if they want you there, but you enjoy and and they don't complain, so you come back. 

Sometimes that kid will come by your office. You don't know what he means by it, but you appreciate the company. At least most of the time. You mostly have a policy that if the door is cracked then anyone is free to come in, but if the door is closed, only come in if its an emergency and knock first. You've never really explained this rule to anyone, but it makes perfect sense to you and you don't know why it wouldn't make sense to anyone else. That being said, this kid doesn't seem to understand. You're a nice person though so you let him stay even though your door was closed. You just shrug off any of his attempts at communication. Today wasn't being that great to you. You could feel anxiety tugging at your chest for whatever reason and you just chewed at your lip and tapped your foot just wanting it to go away and for the day to end, but no. There's a little hispanic kid sitting on your couch in your office attempting to talk to you.   
"Dude, you seem a little on edge.. everything chill?"  
You give no response. You honestly aren't sure what to say. Are you okay? Probably. I don't know.  
"Uhh... I can leave if you want..?"  
"Umm... yeah. yeah that'd.. good. Just....umm... come back sometime... When the doors open its okay. Today's just not that great sorry."  
"Ah okay sure. See you later, Joel."  
You make no attempt at a farewell as Ray leaves the room.  
You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

A few days passed and you're feeling back to normal. Emotion stuff seems to pass pretty quickly in your opinion. Just another day at work. You're feeling more sociable today so your door is cracked open a little wider just in case anyone might want to stop by. You do like people, you really do. Its just not always the easiest to communicate or keep a conversation going. You kind of hope Ray will stop by today. And he does. At around lunch time Ray pops in with a bottle of water and a ham and cheese sandwich. He plops down on the couch in your office without asking permission at all.  
"Hey, Joel, whats up?"  
"Just getting a bit of work done. Gonna take a break for lunch though soon."  
"Cool."  
"..."  
"We should get lunch together sometime."  
"Well if you could wait a half hour or so, I could get lunch with you today if you wanted?"  
"Nah not today, we have some recording to do soon. I just popped in to say hi. How's tomorrow?"  
"Uh sure tomorrow's fine. What time should I be ready to go?"  
"I dunno, whenever's fine."  
"How about 1?"  
"Sure whatever."  
"Okay."


End file.
